


I Need To Go

by GenFourie



Series: Relationship Evolved [1]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-14
Updated: 2018-04-14
Packaged: 2019-04-22 18:32:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14314641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GenFourie/pseuds/GenFourie
Summary: Arthur teaches Merlin to fight and they end up in an odd position.





	I Need To Go

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NessaCalanor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NessaCalanor/gifts).



> This work is not beta'd. Any mistakes are my own.  
> For the lovely NessaCalanor. Happy Birthday!!

The sun was just beginning to rise in the large open field. Both Arthur and Merlin were dressed in full protective armor and dripping sweat. "NO! Block with your left arm, Merlin," Arthur shouted, "It isn't that hard."

After Merlin had gotten injured on their latest trip through The Valley of the Fallen Kings and woke up in a bog two days later smelling of rotten toads and pigs breath, Arthur demanded that Merlin learn the basics of fighting and defense.

Merlin didn't need to know how to fight, he had magic. And his magic was much stronger than any brute he would come across. He couldn't exactly tell Arthur that though, so here he was, awake before dawn with sword in hand. "I don't need to train, Sire, I am not a knight. Not to mention all the knights are nicely tucked in their beds enjoying their sleep. Why can't I?"

"You're right, you are not a knight." Arthur agreed and Merlin looked hopeful. "But while you attend the same dangerous missions, you will get proper training. Now shut up and try to hit me." Arthur had been extra snappy since the "bog incident".

Merlin made a feeble attempt to strike Arthur with his sword, but Arthur easily blocked him and hit his upper arm. He tried again with no success. Arthur kept taunting and teasing him with each try. Merlin wasn't putting in much effort at first, but he focused more and more with each swing. The only way to shut Arthur up was to really try to attack him. He took a deep breath and raised his sword, ready to strike. He put as much force into his strike as possible; he thought he would catch Arthur off guard by swinging from the left, but of course he missed. Arthur easily dodged him, and since Merlin put so much force behind it, he ended up falling forward, unable to catch himself. He ran into Arthur which lead to Arthur going down with him. _Stupid training._

"Ugh Merlin!" Arthur gasped when Merlin landed right on top of him, stealing the air from his lungs.

Merlin was so embarrassed. "Apologies, My Lord." He placed both hands on the ground, steading himself so that he didn't roll off Arthur and make a bigger fool of himself. "I guess I'm still getting used to the weight of the sword." Merlin made a move to stand up, but a strong hand on his bicep stopped him.

"Wait," was all Arthur said.

They locked eyes and Merlin felt butterflies in his stomach. Time stopped. He bit his lip as he gazed down at Arthur. Arthur didn't move, he just stared back at him with a thoughtful expression. Merlin couldn't possibly look away from those fierce blue eyes. They stayed that way, both breathing hard. He had dreamed of being this close to Arthur, to have him look at him with that same intensity in his eyes.

When neither of them moved, Merlin decided it was now or never. He was searching for any sign that what he was about to do was unwanted. He saw none. In fact, he saw genuine hope and maybe a little desire written on Arthur's face. He leaned forward and pressed his lips to Arthur's, waiting for his reaction. It was a closed mouth kiss, tender, but slightly awkward.

He expected a shove away or even a kiss back, but he did not expect what he got, which was no reaction whatsoever. Arthur was laying under him, motionless. It was as if Merlin was kissing a stone. Merlin knew he shouldn't have tried anything; he felt like a complete idiot. He moved to stand up and that was when everything changed. Arthur tightened his hold again and slowly moved his lips. It was tentative, but Arthur was actually kissing him back. The joy that flooded through his body was indescribable. Merlin leaned into the kiss, not wanting to waste even a second of it.

All to soon, he felt Arthur tense and release his grasp. When Merlin opened his eyes, he instantly knew he had made a massive mistake. Arthur was completely still and looked angry. Aching regret took over and Merlin practically jumped off of Arthur, trying to put as much distance between them as possible. He racked his brain to find an explanation for what had just happened.

"I knew it. You see, Gwaine said that if you kiss a prince, he would turn back into an ugly frog. He said it would still work even though you are king now." He knew he was rambling, but when he messed up, and he had just messed up royally, he talked and talked until he either came up with a good solution or the other person left. "So yeah, that's what I was doing. Just making sure you weren't under some kind of spell and were really a frog."

**********

What the hell? Had Merlin really just kissed him? _Did I actually kiss him back?_ The whole moment was so sudden and unexpected, Arthur didn't know what to do or say. He knew Merlin was talking, but he couldn't make out any of the words. His mind was racing, thought after thought filling his head. _Why did I do that?_    _What's going to happen now?_

He stood up slowly, still staring at Merlin, mystified. Merlin had never shown any signs of attraction towards him before. He wondered if that was true or if he was oblivious enough to miss them all. He immediately realized that he wasn't angry, he was just extremely confused. Unconsciously, he brought his hand up to rub his lips. The kiss sparked something deep inside him and that scared him more than Morgana did. His eyes moved side to side as he tried to sort out the thoughts in his head. He had so many questions, but didn't plan on saying a single word.

"I, uh...I need to go," he stammered as he turned and dashed away. He needed time to think and he couldn't do that with Merlin standing in front of him.

Fin


End file.
